


Disaster Lineage- On the Rocks

by GirlwithCurls98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Grand Master & Grand Padawan Bonding (Star Wars), Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Yoda's Disaster Lineage (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithCurls98/pseuds/GirlwithCurls98
Summary: After a mission infiltrating a Separatist base doesn't go according to plan (like always)- our heroes battle the freezing cold and each other while trying to come up with a strategy to escape.Super short and sweet enought to give you cavities, just a brief interlude in what could be a larger fic but I had to get this scene out of my head before I lost it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Disaster Lineage- On the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27beansprouts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27beansprouts/gifts).



“What idiot designed this stupid thing?” Ahsoka grumbled through chattering teeth, pulling her cloak more tightly around her. There was no icy wind down here to cut straight through to her core, but it was still freezing and the Togruta padawan’s slight frame was not meant for these temperatures. After her last experience with hypothermia, she had no problem voicing these concerns. Loudly. 

“It’s a smuggler’s bunker, Snips.” Anakin fought to keep his voice even despite the urge to snap back at his apprentice with a response more biting than the wind had been. “It’s meant for spice, not people, and spice doesn’t complain about getting cold.” 

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes and curled up further, muttering a string of Mando’a curses under her breath. Anakin sighed and continued to pace back and forth, hunching to fit under the low ceilings. He walked from one side of their small hiding spot to the other, barely eight feet across, over and over and over again until he’d worn a small path in the dust that coated the stone floor. 

His pacing was partly an outlet for his restless energy and partly to keep warm. He’d taken great care after their last polar disaster to always have some cold weather gear ready ‘just in case’. Little good it did when they couldn’t get back to their ship before nightfall, ending up in some hole in the ground. He should’ve seen this coming, should’ve expected things to go wrong. He knew that the planet’s mild temperatures plummeted after sunset, but he’d been sure they’d make it back in time. Anakin sighed again and knocked his forehead into the wall once, twice, before turning on his heel and resuming his path. 

“Save your energy, Anakin. A solution will present itself in time.” 

The Knight rolled his eyes, though the gesture was completely lost on Obi-Wan. His old Master had been serenely meditating in a corner for some time, exhaling thick clouds of white fog with every calming breath. 

“We’re surrounded by battle droids, running out of time to get this intel to the cruiser, and the temperature is dropping by the second. But yes, everything is fine!” 

“That’s not what I said and you know it.” Obi-Wan corrected firmly, opening his eyes to address things directly. “I’m well aware of our situation anakin, if you could please dispense with the melodrama.” 

“I’m being melodramatic?!”

_ Only since the day you were born.  _ Ahsoka thought, burying her head in her hands. She didn’t like it when her teachers argued, especially when they were both falling face first into the other’s perspective yet still unable to see it. 

Anakin couldn’t understand why Obi-Wan didn’t want to move, to act, to fight their way out. They needed a plan of action, otherwise they were just wasting time. He was worried and knew that they needed to get out of here soon.

Obi-Wan couldn’t understand why Anakin insisted on wasting his energy fretting instead of calmly examining the facts to find a solution. They needed to conserve their strength, not waste it banging their heads against the wall. He was worried and knew they needed to keep an eye on their health in this weather. 

“Maybe if we’d been more careful, we wouldn’t have tripped the alarm.” Obi-Wan’s accent had gone full Core-World, not bothering to hide his exasperation anymore. 

“I’m sorry, were  _ you _ the one trying to slice into a system that looked like it’d been designed by a blind bantha?” Anakin fired back, his voice raised to fill the entirety of the small space. 

“Oh for Force’s sake, would both of you SHUT UP!” Ahsoka yelled, only to immediately clamp her hands over her mouth. Both Jedi quit arguing to look her way, faces painted in different shades of surprise, and Ahsoka could practically feel her lekku stripes going pitch black. 

“Now Ahsoka-” Anakin started, but Obi-Wan held up a hand to cut off the impending lecture. Knighthood or not, Anakin shut his mouth, that unconscious respect ingrained within every cell. 

“It’s alright, my dear. It’s easy to lose track of your tongue when under stress; would you like to try rephrasing that?” 

She nodded and took a breath, releasing her shields a bit to probe both bonds. 

Anakin was fuming. Not at her, but at the whole situation. He was blaming himself, fidgeting with the data chip full of intel that they’d almost been killed retrieving. 

Obi-Wan felt weary and frustrated. He wasn’t trying to antagonize his former student, blaming himself for not being able to see what Anakin needed in this moment. 

Ahsoka took another breath, infusing the space with as much of her own calm as she could muster. 

“We’re all tired and hungry and kriffing cold, but you’re not listening to each other. Skyguy’s right, we’ve got to move soon to get the intel to the cruiser but if we go too early, we’re gonna get caught. We need to lay low and rest until the right time.”

“Okay, so what’s the right time?” Anakin sounded dubious, but he’d always hear her out, no matter how crazy her ideas sounded. 

“Well, the bunker’s old, right? Prob’ly won’t show up on the droid’s scanners. Once they clear the area, they’ll only need a few patrols. And the droids have to keep moving otherwise their joints stiffen up in the cold. So we wait and listen to the patrols, figure out how many are in one and how often they pass by. If we time it right, we could leave before sunrise and have darkness as a cover, but we won’t be without shelter at the coldest time of night.” 

She hugged herself tight and rested her chin on her knees where they were pulled into her chest, eyes darting between the two Jedi to gauge their reactions. 

Anakin smiled. “Not bad, Snips. But how can you be sure the scanners won’t pick us up?” 

She held up her wrist in silent answer and Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up in recognition. “Good catch, little one.” He looked back to Anakin. “If our comm signals can’t get out, it’s highly unlikely that their signals could get in. I bet the hatch is shielded durasteel- perfect for smugglers and us, as it so happens.”

Anakin thought for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest and shuffling his feet as he ran through their (very limited) options. 

“Alright then. But you should get some rest Snips. When we move, we’ll have to move fast.” 

She shook her head stubbornly, blowing on clenched fingers in a futile attempt to warm them a little. “Too cold.”

Anakin rolled his eyes and crossed the short distance between them, sliding down the wall to sit next to her. 

“C’mere then.” He offered and she eagerly scooched over to curl up in his lap, tucking her montrals underneath his chin. 

Anakin pulled up the hood on her cloak before slipping off his own, tucking it around her like a blanket. Her presence relaxed as she burrowed into it, enveloped in the familiar mix of smoke, engine issue, and the GAR issue detergent. She was still freezing, but at least she wasn’t alone, and her shivering began to ease as he gathered her tightly to him. 

“Don’t you need your cloak?” She mumbled, face squished into his armored chest plate. 

“I’m fine, Obi-Wan doesn’t mind sharing. Right Master?” 

Ahsoka peeked out from her bundle to see Obi-Wan sigh, but still get up to join them nonetheless. He sat down and laughed lightly to himself when Anakin immediately leaned into his side. As he slipped one arm out of its’ sleeve to wrap the edge of his cloak around them, the elder Jedi slowly began to regulate their own temperature, keeping them all warm without using too much energy. 

An involuntary shudder tore through Ahsoka, prompting both teachers to reach out physically and through the Force, wrapping her in their calm. she smiled reciprocating through their shared bond, a comforting stream of gratitude and reassurance that she was okay, that everything was going to work out fine. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t a cynic. But he’d always believed that optimism was a symptom of youth. He never shut it down, like when a wide-eyed Anakin would spak of visiting every planet in the galaxy, but neither had he encouraged it. 

But Ahsoka, he decided, deserved to be optimistic. He wanted her to believe that she would one day be able to live as a true Jedi, as a peacekeeper. He wanted her to be hopeful and hold tightly to that joy she brought with her everywhere, even to hostile warzones. 

“Is there caf on the transport?” She mumbled, barely being able to resist the pull of sleep. 

Obi-Wan looked down at the mop of dark curls pillowed on his shoulder. “You really need to stop enabling her caf habit, it’s not good for her.” 

“Neither is getting shot at.” Anakin quipped, running his hands over Ahsoka’s montrals. When they were back in peacetime, then he would worry about her caf habit and her Bocci pronunciation and whether or not she’d memorized all the Core World cultural dances. He’d be happy to worry about that, but for now, he had to prioritize. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “I believe there is, but if you wait until we get to the cruiser, I will make you some of Qui-Gon’s secret hot chocolate instead. Deal?” 

“Deal!” 

They all laughed at that, a belly laugh that echoed throughout the frosty room. With a gentle mental nudge from Obi-Wan, the three began to settle into a shared trance. Their Force signatures twirled and wound and weaved within each other, like the strands of a padawan braid or the colors of a painted sky melting together at sunset. Ahsoka could rest, Anakin could listen for the droids, and Obi-Wan could keep an eye on their physical well-being. He figured that Kix and Coric would appreciate not having to thaw out three Jedi-sicles. Again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I read 27beansprouts amazing story "Someplace Warm" this morning and this fic just materialized in my brain afterwards. Seriously, if you are a fan of fluff, Master & Padawan bonding, hurt/comfort and emotionally charged stories- read their works. 
> 
> Comments and critiques feed the Mighty Muse- love it or hate it, everything makes me a better writer. Until next time- May the Force be with you!


End file.
